


Who said three's a crowd?

by DracoIgnis



Series: Sex in the Cities [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Humor, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Daenerys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Whilst on a work trip to New York, Daenerys meets up with twin brothers Jon and Aegon for a night of fun. But can she tell who's who when in the heat of action?A Jonerys threesome story with original artwork.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Sex in the Cities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593268
Comments: 98
Kudos: 350





	Who said three's a crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a separate smutty one shot, however if you want to know how these guys met, check out "Fly away with me"!

The glass of wine clinked to Daenerys’ teeth as she had a sip, and she nervously gazed over her shoulder toward the entrance. A curtain of fairy lights separated the rainy streets of midtown Manhattan from the cosy insides of the bar. Whenever someone moved through the strings, her ears perked and her eyes watched their shadowy frame until they entered the dimmed light - just like now.

As the shape of a man glided across the floor, she narrowed her eyes until she could make out his features, and for the fifth time that evening she turned back to the bartender with a sigh. “Not him,” she said and shook her head, and the guy raised his brows at her.

“Been stood up?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she mumbled and pulled out her phone, scrolling through the group chat. _I just wish I knew why_.

It was Daenerys’ last evening in New York. For three days, she had entertained clients by putting on a fake smile and pretending to be interested in basketball until they signed her on for another year at the company. Now she was exhausted, and knowing that she would have to spend another five hours on a flight to Costa Rica the next day, she was in desperate need of something _fun_. That fun was meant to arrive in the shape of two brothers but, as the evening carried on, she started realising that perhaps they were not going to show.

 _What a waste of makeup,_ she thought bitterly as she watched herself in the reflection from her wineglass. Not just that - she went shopping specifically for this evening. Her black lace dress was fitted for her body, and the chiffon sleeves meant to add a hint of soft femininity. _Sexy but not desperate,_ was what the salesman told her. But she felt pretty desperate as she emptied her glass and waved for the bartender to get her another one.

It was then she felt something soft brush against her arm, and she blinked in surprise as she stared at the man seating himself on her right. “Good evening,” he smiled. He was fit, clad in a blue wool suit, and his black, curly hair hung freely around his face.

Daenerys felt her heart skip a beat. “It’s you!” she said, and a smile took over her red lips.

“Jon,” he reminded her as he offered her his hand with a wink.

Daenerys blushed a little. “Oh, I know that,” she said, but gingerly shook his hand all the same. “I’ve learned my lesson - hair down is Jon, and hair up is-”

“Aegon.” Daenerys turned as something brushed against her left arm. Aegon - just as fit as his brother, his suit grey akin his eyes. They gave her a cheeky lookover as he seated himself. “Looking good, Miss.”

“Thank you,” she said, feeling her cheeks darken even more. She glanced between them before catching the bartender’s curious look. She sent him a shy smile as she spoke: “Another glass, please.”

“Whiskey for me,” Jon spoke, his eyes shortly glancing across the bottles on display. “Whatever you recommend.”

“Same for me,” Aegon said, “neat.”

“Oh my,” Daenerys said, glancing between the two. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, not sure of where or who to look at, so she finally just focused on her nails. “Do you share the same taste in everything?”

“Not _everything_ ,” Jon said and shook his head. “Just in drinks.”

“TV shows,” Aegon pointed out.

“Work.”

“Books.”

“ _Women_.”

The last word was spoken in unison, and Daenerys glanced between them, finding that they were both watching her. She sunk her head between her shoulders as she tried to play it cool, but her whole body was shivering from the attention. It felt so _intense_ , unlike any man had ever made her feel before.

 _Of course,_ she reminded herself, grateful as the bartender placed the glass of wine in front of her. She grabbed it and made a show of sipping the wine slowly so that she wouldn’t have to speak. _Of course it’s intense. There’s two of them. Oh God - what have I gotten myself into?_

“Well, gentlemen,” Daenerys said, popping her lips as she placed the glass back onto the counter. “For someone supposedly so interested in me, you sure are late. We were meant to meet twenty minutes ago.”

Jon scratched his nose and glanced away. “Well, about that,” he said, but didn’t finish his sentence. As his whiskey arrived, he had a quick sip.

“Yeah,” Aegon agreed, his voice gruff. He too collected his glass of whiskey and glanced toward Daenerys as he had a sip. “We ended up on a detour.”

“Whatever for?” Daenerys asked, her curiosity piqued.

“A little surprise,” Jon said, again without clarifying anything. But his warm fingertips stroking across her thigh made Daenerys gasp, and she lowered her chin to her chest as she hid her red cheeks in her silver hair.

“Is that so,” she said, biting her lower lip. She didn’t need to ask to know - it had to be something _naughty_. If Jon’s choice of words didn’t reveal it, Aegon’s own hand seeking her other thigh did. As both brothers slowly stroked her soft skin, she had to concentrate very hard on staying still and not squeezing her knees together. But the way they touched her, the way they pushed at the hem of her dress, the way they sought further up her legs - it was all making her head spin with anticipation.

“Gentlemen,” she said again, her voice a bit strained as her heartbeat quickened. “We’re in _public._ ”

“We were last time,” Jon reminded her with a cheeky smile. He rested his chin in his other hand as he looked her in the eyes. His grey ones were sparkling with _something._ Daenerys knew at once that whatever they had planned, she was sure to like it. “Remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Daenerys said, and she looked toward Aegon. He was busy watching her legs, his fingertips lazily stroking circles on her knee. As he caught her gaze, however, he narrowed his eyes and licked his teeth ever so slowly. _He looks like he could eat me right up,_ Daenerys thought and, as she remembered how he had done just that on the flight, looked away flustered.

“So, what’s the plan for the evening?” Aegon asked, his gaze still on her face. His fingertips stretched, and he placed his palm around her knee as he gave it a squeeze.

“I’d prefer if we go to my hotel,” Daenerys said, her voice lowering as the bartender walked past them, his eyes vexed. She swallowed and clarified: “Not that I don’t trust you, but-”

“Safety first,” Jon agreed. “We’re pilots - it’s kind of our mantra.” He reached up and pushed a silver lock out of her face, allowing him to lean in closer to her, and his breath slipped across her ear as he whispered: “So you want to go straight to your room?”

 _I’m so stupid,_ Daenerys thought as his words dawned on him. _They thought we were going someplace else, another bar perhaps. I must look so fucking needy._ At this realisation, she tried to stutter out an excuse, but she only got to: “I must have misunderstood-” before Aegon cut her off with a click of his tongue.

“I prefer your idea,” he assured her, squeezing her knee once more. “Should I call an Uber?”

Daenerys shook her head and replied in a shivering voice: “My hotel’s just around the corner. We can walk.”

“Well, Miss,” Aegon said as he slipped off his chair. “Allow me to escort you.”

“Three’s a crowd,” Jon pointed out as he paid for their drinks. He slipped his arm under Daenerys’ other arm and smiled politely at his brother. “But I think we can make that work, right?”

 _Right,_ Daenerys thought, feeling all eyes on the three of them as they walked out of the bar together, their intentions painfully obvious. Perhaps it was the buzz from the wine in her head, perhaps she was just excited. Either way she felt that she did not care, and she even sent the bartender a confident smile over her shoulder as she called: “What a wonderful place for meeting friends!”

* * *

Daenerys’ confidence was less obvious back at the hotel.

The room was paid for by her client. _Obviously_ , she thought as she glanced around, shyly hugging herself as Jon and Aegon walked in behind her. _I’d be a bad financial consultant if I spent my money so frivolously._

The room was large and kept in cool grey colours. A chaise lounge was prodded up against the right wall next to a minibar, and to the left was a desk with her suitcases stuffed beneath. But the main piece in the room was a king sized bed. It was in the midst, facing the wall of glass windows which offered the perfect view of Central Park.

As Jon stepped around her, she heard him whistle. “That’s quite a view,” he said as he walked close to the windows, his gaze seeking the street below.

“I didn’t pay for it,” Daenerys said quickly, before feeling the need to clarify: “My client did. Well, their company did. For my time.” She bit her inner cheek as she eyed her heels, feeling dumb at once. _I don’t want to sound like some silly sugar babe,_ she thought embarrassed.

Aegon stopped next to her, his eyes impressed as he took in the view from a distance. “Whatever you do,” he said and glanced at her, a small smile on his lips, “you must be good at it.” He reached out for her hand, and she let him take it, thinking he was going to lead her further into the room. But instead he dragged her close, causing her to press against his chest, and she gasped in surprise as his lips lowered to her ear and he growled: “Remember how I licked you on the flight, Miss? I’m going to do the same to you tonight.”

Daenerys felt her knees weaken, but before she could stumble, another body pressed up against her from behind. _Jon_ , she knew at once. His hands slipped around her waist, and he lowered his head to her other ear, his breath as seductive as his brother’s as he purred:

“And do you remember how I fucked you?” He pressed his groin to her behind, and she could feel the shape of his cock through her thin dress. “I’m going to fuck you like that, up against those big windows.”

 _Oh God,_ Daenerys thought, and she quivered between the two men as they closed in on her, their warm bodies pressing tightly against hers. _What have I gotten myself into?_ As Aegon’s lips pushed to her cheek, she gasped and stuttered: “I just need to freshen up.” She had closed her eyes as they surrounded her, but now they fluttered back open, and she eyed him shyly. “I’ll only be a minute.” She expected him to sigh or roll his eyes in annoyance, but he just nodded and said:

“Sure,” before stepping away from her. Jon’s arms too dropped from her waist, and the brothers stood watching her as she quickly walked her way to the bathroom, smiled at them politely, and then closed the door.

The moment she was alone, Daenerys took in a deep breath. _Oh my God!_ she thought, her legs still shaking as she pressed her back flat against the door. She felt it at once; her knickers were getting damp just from the thought of them having her, and she had to fight the urge to reach down and touch herself through the thin fabric. _It’s actually happening. They’re in my room, and they’re going to fuck me._

The thought was overwhelming in itself, and as she caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror, she had to force herself to straighten up. If this was what she wanted, she realised, she had to go and get it. Luckily, she came prepared.

Daenerys stepped out of her heels and quickly unzipped her dress. As the fabric fell to the floor, she picked it up and stuffed it away between the shelved towels. She then dropped to her knees as she reached into the cupboard below the sink and withdrew a little bag.

 _It might be that the boys have gotten me a surprise,_ she thought as she pulled out a pair of shiny stockings and a garter belt. They were black with a light pink ruffle on the edges, giving just that hint of cuteness that she aimed for. _But I have gotten one for them, too._

Daenerys pulled off her knickers before putting on the items, slipping her pants on last to ensure they would be easy to take off. Next, she checked her makeup in the mirror, ruffled up her loose silver locks a bit, and sprayed some perfume on her neck. Only once she was satisfied that there was nothing else she could do did she wrap the hotel robe around herself. The white fabric was soft against her skin, and she clung onto it and took in a deep breath before she re-emerged from the bathroom.

The light in the room had been dimmed. Daenerys hugged herself as she peeked around for the brothers. One of them was sat in the chaise lounge. She recognised him as Jon; he had taken off the blue suit jacket, revealing a pair of suspenders beneath, and he was casually sipping a glass of water, his eyes gazing out the window. _I never knew suspenders could look so good,_ she thought, dragging her eyes away from his chest to seek out Aegon.

She soon spotted him; he was still fully dressed, but he was sitting relaxed on the edge of the bed, his eyes watching something on his phone. As he noticed her, however, he put it away immediately and stood up with a gentle nod. “Miss,” he said.

The sound of his voice made Jon stir, and he too stood as he watched Daenerys approach. “Hey,” he said, his voice dark.

Daenerys smiled shyly and glance between them. “Hi,” she said, and she paused for a moment, hesitation on her face as she tried to figure out what to do next. She’d never had a threesome, let alone with a pair of brothers, and she felt at once uncertain of what to do. Could she kiss one of them? Should she be touching them both? Was she meant to just let them take the lead? As her head started spinning, Aegon broke the quiet by speaking:

“Do you want to know your surprise?”

Daenerys smiled gratefully at his interjection, and she nodded, her silver locks dancing around her shoulders. “It better be good,” she pointed out, “since you kept me waiting for it.”

“I think you’ll find it intriguing,” Jon said and watched as his brother approached her.

Aegon reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and withdrew a little black square of fabric. At first, Daenerys’ brows furrowed in confusion, but once he unfolded it, she gasped:

“It’s a blindfold!”

Indeed - in Aegon’s hands was a perfectly black, simple blindfold. As he presented it to her, he smirked: “See, we realised that you recognise us from our hair.”

“And if not our hair, our suits,” Jon said, gesturing down his blue slacks.

“In this way, you won’t know who’s who,” Aegon pointed out.

“Unless,” Jon smirked, and he stepped to her left side as he picked the blindfold out of his brother’s hands, “you manage to guess.”

“That’s _naughty_ ,” Daenerys whispered, but she couldn’t disguise the excitement in her voice. As Jon moved behind her and held the blindfold up in front of her face, she bit her lip. “So that’s how it’s going to work?” she asked. “You touch me, and I guess?”

“It’s a game,” Aegon said. “Naughty and nice.”

“Guess correctly, and something nice happens,” Jon said, pulling the fabric close to her eyes. “Guess wrong - and something _naughty_ might ensue.”

As the blindfold was placed over her eyes, Daenerys felt the room go dark. Even if she wanted to look, she found that she could not see anything through the soft fabric - it completely blocked out any light, natural or otherwise. She swallowed, feeling her body tense, but in a good way. It was as if all her senses were heightened at once; she could suddenly smell the musky aftershave on Jon’s neck as he leaned close, she could taste the whiskey on Aegon’s breath as he pulled her to his chest, and she could feel how two sets of hands started untying her robe, greedily digging through the fabric to reveal her body.

“When does the game end?” she whispered, gasping as her robe slipped from her shoulders in the same, leaving her exposed to the brothers. For a moment, no one spoke, and she felt goosebumps rising across her skin. _Do they not like what they see?_ she wondered, at once blushing. _Did they forget what I look like? Did they mistake me for someone else?_

But before she could dwell deeper in her worries, a voice spoke: “When we’re satisfied,” and she was at once lifted up into the air.

Daenerys whined in surprise and grabbed at anything to hold on to, and she felt her arms wrap around a strong set of shoulders. Her legs flailed, but only until a pair of hands led them around a waist, and soon she was tucked close to a warm body. She knew it was Aegon, because she could still feel the suit jacket on his frame, but she kept this piece of knowledge to herself as his lips started travelling her neck. They were soft, and wet, and his breath ever so warm across her skin. It made her shiver.

“Who am I?” he whispered in her ear and licked her lobe, and Daenerys shuddered with a little smile as she replied:

“Aegon.”

“Something nice,” he said, and he placed a kiss on her lips. Once again, she could taste the whiskey; it was strong, much stronger than she cared for, but as his tongue prodded at her lips, she still didn’t hesitate letting him in. As his breath mixed with hers, and his tongue travelled across her mouth, tasting her, she soon found herself moaning to his kiss.

It had to be Jon’s hands that sought her next; as the kiss with Aegon deepened, she felt how his fingertips travelled down her back, teasing her spine the whole way. As he grazed her sides, she felt herself worried for a moment about how she looked. Was he staring at her rolls, was he wondering how she got herself into such a state? Probably not, because he soon leaned in and placed a wet kiss to her nape, and then his lips started travelling. He went past her shoulders, down to the small of her back, all the way to her arse. As he reached her knickers, he slapped her cheek with his hand, and she gasped:

“You can only be naughty if I’m wrong!”

Jon chuckled to her skin as he rose once more, his lips travelling back up to her ear. “You’re correct, Miss,” he said, “I apologise.”

“Apology accepted,” Daenerys said, a small smile on her lips. She leaned back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her, and she felt her lips part in a moan as two mouths attacked her body at once.

They licked, they kissed, they _bit_. Their teeth were gentle on her skin, but she felt it all the same - a light sting of pain followed by a soft, soothing peck. She reached out at random, grabbing a hold of some curly hair, and she purred: “Seems to me you’re both naughty,” She got a hold of a pair of suspenders behind her, smirking as she tucked them out and then let them snap back onto his chest, causing Jon to groan. “But especially you, Jon.”

“Game’s too easy,” Jon concluded. “Get her on the bed.”

Before Daenerys could say anything else, she found herself flung onto the duvet. The mattress bounced below her as she landed on her back, and for a moment she was in shock. _I have never been thrown around like that before,_ she thought, but it somehow _excited_ her. She felt it already, how her pants were getting wet again, but before she could indulge in the thought, the brothers joined her on the bed.

This time, she wasn’t sure who was who. She could just feel the weight of their bodies as they crawled on each side of her. Instinctively, she reached out, but as her hands stroked their chest, she found both of them now to be without jackets, and on each of them she clung on to a pair of suspenders. “Not fair,” she breathed, excitement filling her voice as she realised that the game had now truly begun. “You’re not giving me a chance.”

Neither of them bothered replying. Instead, a pair of lips crashed into her own whilst another pair started licking its way down her chest, past her bra, further across her stomach. As she gasped, a tongue snuck into her mouth, and she could do nothing but let the man above her kiss her deeply as the other pushed his nose into her knickers, taking in her scent.

 _I am being ravaged,_ she thought, two pairs of hands slipping across her helpless body in the same. Her breasts were fondled. Her legs were spread. Her thighs were held down. Her arms were pushed above her head. _I am completely at their mercy,_ she thought, but she also realised that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

As a warm, wet tongue crossed her knickers, she heard a voice ask: “Jon or Aegon?”

Daenerys bit her lower lip in a groan as all touching of her stopped in the same. There was a tense pause as the brothers held their breaths, clearly awaiting her reply, and she heard herself guess at random: “Aegon?”

There was a chuckle. A light clap fell on her cheek. “Naughty,” someone purred in her ear and bit down on her lobe.

Daenerys squirmed and tucked her knees upwards as the tongue resumed its work on her sex, but a pair of strong hands pushed her thighs back down and held her in place as she was licked. If her guess was wrong, it had to be Jon between her legs. She imagined what he must look like; curly hair bouncing, cheeks red, plump lips parted as his tongue stuck out, pleasing her. The thought made her shiver, and she reached down to grab a hold of his hair as she led him around her cunt.

“There,” she whispered as he pushed his tongue to a particularly good spot, “lick me _there_.” He complied; immediately, she felt his tongue push under her knickers, the flimsy fabric collecting at the side of her labia as he started eating her out.

As she moaned, Aegon pushed his thumb to her lips to silence her. “So you like licking, hm?” he asked, and she felt how his weight shifted to behind her head. She lolled her head about, trying to figure out where he was going, but all she could hear was a rustling of fabric. Then she heard it - the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone, and once she turned her head back up, something soft and warm rested on her lips.

“Aegon-” she said, but the moment her lips parted, the head of his cock stroked across her open mouth, and she gasped as she tasted him. His cockhead was warm and swollen, and a salty layer of precum seemed to cover his skin. As she poked out her tongue and ran it across his head, she tasted it, and she knew at once that she wanted more.

As Jon’s tongue between her legs dug deeper into her cunt, her own lips parted for Aegon’s cock, and she tipped her head back into the duvet as she allowed him to rock a little into her, his member slipping past the restraint of her lips.

Daenerys wasn’t aware that her body could feel so _alive_. Perhaps it was the blindfold, perhaps she was just getting needy - whatever was causing her such euphoria, she didn’t want it to end. So she suckled and licked across the cock in her mouth whilst she led Jon’s face around her cunt, practically rubbing herself onto his pleasing lips as she made herself feel good.

She would have continued that way had Jon not suddenly pulled free of her grab. The cock slipped from her mouth too, making her lips pop as the head exited, and she licked her lips and turned her face in confusion. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked, her voice worried.

Then she felt it - a hand on her sex, the fingers rough and demanding, pushing into her wet cunt with ease. She gasped and arched her back at the intrusion, her body surprised, and she groaned in frustration as they paused within her, the tips not moving about.

“Guess,” a voice urged.

Daenerys squirmed and squeezed her knees together, her sex closing tight around the fingers. “Please,” she begged, but someone just clucked their tongue.

“Guess,” the command was repeated.

Daenerys parted her lips. She wasn’t sure, but in her mind, she travelled back to the air-plane. Aegon had been gentle with her. Jon, however, had liked it rough. The sudden fingering could only be- “Jon,” she said with confidence, and the fingers inside of her finally started moving again. She felt a body push down atop of hers, the weight of the man heavy on her own small frame, and she gasped as a pair of lips pecked hers.

“Nice,” he spoke, and she knew she had been right. Jon was atop her, fingering her wet cunt, and soon he started kissing her.

That alone wasn’t her prize though. As she parted her lips, not one but two tongues started licking at the sides of her mouth, and she moaned in pleasure as both brothers tried to kiss her at once, their tongues brushing against her own.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, her senses overloaded. She could smell them. She could taste them. She could feel them. “Oh my _God._ ” Then, they were no more. The fingers from her cunt were retracted, and she once more squirmed in place as she listened for any movements. There was a rustling of clothes. She heard buttons pop. _Are they getting undressed?_ she thought excitedly, and she reached out her hand to grab a hold of something, _anything_. But it wasn’t until she rolled onto her stomach that she managed to find a leg, and she crawled forward, crossing the bed blindly as she pressed her lips to it.

The skin was warm against her lips. The man surely naked - the moment she licked up his thigh, she knew it, and soon she was able to wrap her lips around his cock. She tasted his head. She nuzzled her nose down the side of his member. She felt the blood rush within him before the question came:

“Guess.”

Daenerys prodded herself up onto her elbows as she parted her lips. She laid still, waiting, but no cock was offered to her.

“Guess.”

Daenerys licked her lips. “Okay,” she mumbled. “Okay, it is…” She paused. She licked her lips again, trying to figure out if she could taste any difference in the salty precum but, realising that she could not, blindly said: “Aegon?”

A low chuckle sounded above her. A hand closed at her chin, urging her head up a little. “Naughty,” came the reply, and before she could say else, a cock entered her mouth.

As Daenerys gasped around the member, she forced her mind back into action. _I was wrong,_ she thought, _so that’s Jon’s cock in my mouth. Which means-_ She stirred as a pair of hands grabbed at her panties, pulling them down over her arse from behind. _Which means Aegon is behind me._

At first, she thought her punishment was Jon’s slow fucking of her mouth. He wasn’t as rough with her face as he’d been with her body when they fucked on the plane; though his fingers held onto her chin, keeping her in an angle that pleased him, he was still slow, gentle, and not pushy. His cock left her mouth full, but still able to breathe. No, that wasn’t her punishment. The naughty trick came when Aegon dipped his nose in between her buttocks, and soon his tongue started ravishing her asshole.

Daenerys gasped in surprise and squirmed, but both of Jon’s hands slipped to her cheeks, holding her face in place and making it impossible for her to turn over. All she could do was lie and allow Aegon to lick and kiss at her sensitive hole, making her wet like never before.

 _This is embarrassing,_ she thought, feeling her cheeks go completely red. She couldn’t imagine being more exposed than this - her buttocks spread for a man’s pleasure. True, she had tried anal before. But the man she did it with _never_ dipped his face anywhere near her arse. Instead, he simply lubed her up and pushed himself inside of her, barely bothering to prepare her.

No, Aegon was different; he not only licked and kissed, but soon pushed a fingertip into her tight arse, and she moaned in surprise. Jon took advantage of this - the moment her lips parted, he pushed himself further into her. As his cock rested at the back of her mouth, he started rocking himself to her face, and she rolled her eyes in pleasure behind the blindfold. It wasn’t that she was particularly fond of sucking, but the way the two men were on her made her feel _full_. It was an incredibly satisfying feeling, and she could do nothing but give in to it.

The moment Daenerys thought she couldn’t take anymore was the moment they both pulled away. Once more, she was left alone before someone suddenly flipped her to the side. She gasped as a naked body pressed up against her back, and she felt a hard cock slip in between her buttocks, the member rubbing against her skin.

“Guess?” she said, but no one urged her to. Instead, another body pushed to her front, and she felt another hard cock press against her wet cunt. “Guess?” she asked again, her voice painfully needy, but still no answer came.

As both men started rubbing into her, she realised that she was trapped between their warm, needy bodies. Her hands were locked between them, her legs were shivering, and her sex was wet and ready. At any moment, they could take her. At any moment, they could fuck her. The harder they rocked, the more she felt her body sway, their large frames keeping her in place.

It wasn’t until the man in front of her reached between their bodies and prodded at her cunt that she heard the familiar word: “Guess.”

Daenerys chuckled and bit her lower lip. “It seems the result will be the same either way,” she said and moaned as the finger circled her nub. She tried to push closer, but she was locked in place. Instead, she just threw a name at random: “Jon.”

The man at her front grabbed at his cock. He rubbed the head against her nub, then in between her wet labia. As she felt herself spread for him, she thought, _Nice._

But the man pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered: “Naughty,” and she knew in that moment that it was Aegon who was about to fuck her.

As his cock pushed into her, she gasped to his neck, and she felt her whole body tightening up as it welcomed his hard, stiff member. He was slow; instead of sinking into her all at once, he took his time, his hand caressing her sides and pulling at her hips as he pushed himself further, inching his way into her inners.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered, her tight cunt stretching to make space for him, “oh _fuck_.”

“I love the way you say that,” Jon whispered to her neck, and as Aegon rocked into her, Jon gave her arse a light spank with his hand. “It’s as my brother says - you’re not a nice girl.”

“ _But I am_ ,” Daenerys insisted, her voice but a hush, and she wriggled as she felt sweat starting to cling on to her skin. Perhaps it was from how close they were to her - at least she felt her whole body heat up as Aegon took a hold of her and slowly started fucking her from the side.

Aegon was gentle, the same way he’d been the first time they had sex. He moved in a steady rhythm, his breath on her lips wet, his mouth curious as it slipped across her cheek, her ear, down her neck. His fingers held her in place, but they were soft on her skin, not digging into her flesh with harshness. In his arms, she felt safe, she felt _wanted_.

In comparison, his brother was rough - her body had only just started getting used to Aegon’s fucking as Jon’s hand rose again and landed another slap on her buttocks. She gasped and squirmed, causing the cock inside of her to slip deeper, but it seemed to be what Jon wanted. He raised his hand again, this time hitting her arse harder, and she felt her flesh tighten from the pain before he soothed it with a gentle stroke. His lips were greedy, and they were everywhere; on her nape, on her neck, on her shoulders, on her back. In Jon’s arms, she felt _needed_.

Aegon’s rhythm picked up. Daenerys forced her hands free from between them to instead grab a hold of his arm. She could feel his muscles under her fingertips, how they worked on keeping her steady, and as he started moving into her with more fury, she realised: _I need something to hold on to._

Indeed, she couldn’t control her body, only allow it to move with his fucking, and her nails sunk into his skin as her heartbeat quickened and her breathing turned ragged. “Oh fuck,” she whispered, feeling how he throbbed inside of her, hearing how he grunted in need to her skin. _He is going to come inside of me,_ she realised. _He is going to fill me._ The realisation made her legs shiver, and she could do nothing but to wriggle her toes and bite her inner cheek. “ _Oh fuck_.”

“Guess,” Jon whispered to her ear, and Daenerys pressed her cheek flat against the duvet below her as she whimpered.

“I know who you are,” she said strained. “It’s no game.” She could smell Aegon’s body as he worked her, and on her fingertips she could feel his sweat. Behind her, Jon’s cock still rested between her buttocks, their skin sore as Jon gave them another spank.

“ _Guess_ ,” he demanded.

Daenerys gasped: “You’re Jon!”

Jon chuckled to her ear. His hand slipped from her buttocks to her side, then around to her stomach. For a moment, his fingertips tickled her navel, and she thought he was going to rest there, giving her a moment of relief. But then they dipped down, and as Aegon continued fucking her cunt, Jon whispered, “ _Nice,_ ” and started stroking her nub.

That was all it took; as Jon’s fingers grazed her sensitive sex, she shivered and let go of a needy whine as she came. Her legs tightened. Her cunt closed around Aegon’s cock. As he buried himself inside of her, she gasped and shuddered, their bodies being the only thing keeping her from curling into a ball, her mind overwhelmed by all the sensations.

There was a pause. No one moved. Daenerys could hear herself gasp for air, and she pushed her nose against Aegon’s neck as she forced her heartbeat to calm down. It was in her throat, beating quicker than ever before, and she thought: _I have never had an orgasm like that._ All her senses were heightened. She couldn’t think straight, but her brain soon kicked back into working as the brothers started speaking between themselves.

“I want to fuck her,” Jon said, his hand escaping her wet sex. She hadn’t even realised she’d trapped him in place.

“I’m not done,” Aegon pointed out, his voice slightly more out of breath than Jon’s. Yet he moved, and Daenerys felt how his cock was still hard as it slipped out of her spent cunt.

“Sharing is caring.”

“Maybe three’s a crowd after all.”

“No,” Jon said, and there was a hint of _something_ to his voice. Something Daenerys wasn’t in a state to pinpoint. It was rough. It was suggestive. It was immediately understood by his brother. “It’s all about _positions_.”

“Right. Flip her.”

Under any other circumstances, Daenerys would have taken offence to being spoken about rather than to. But she couldn’t even make a sound as a pair of hands pushed her onto her back. She laid still, facing the ceiling as the brothers shifted themselves around. The bed groaned a bit. There was some whispering between them. She licked her lips and finally worked up the ability to speak.

“What are you doing?” The whispering stopped. The bed rocked again, and someone grabbed her and flipped her over to her other side, pressing a wet kiss to her lips. She moaned and kissed them back, her tongue lazily dragging across theirs, her hands stroking down their chest.

Whichever brother it was, he was muscular. As she traced his pecs, she realised that she had seen neither of them with their clothes off. On the plane, they only had time to tuck themselves free of their pants. But now, they were as exposed as she, and as she started feeling the body before her, her fingernails tapping across his hardened abs, she thought, _How the hell did I get so lucky?_

“Daenerys,” the man whispered to her lips. She was shyly aware that she couldn’t tell the brothers apart from their voices alone, and she silently begged for them not to ask her to guess. For once, her prayer was heard. “Daenerys,” he spoke, placing a hand on her cheek, and he caressed it gently, “I want to fuck you.”

 _Jon_ , she knew immediately, and she smiled into his kiss. She turned and pecked his hand as she whispered: “I want you to.” She wasn’t sure how she was going to manage - her cunt still ached from Aegon’s fucking and Jon’s touches. Still, she shamelessly wanted _more_. She wanted to be fucked by Jon the same his brother had, and she gave his fingers a little lick as she teased: “So why don’t you?”

Jon chuckled. He pushed his thumb in between her lips, and she eagerly sucked on it. His other hand was in her hair, slipping through her silver locks, and for a moment, she just enjoyed the soft attention. Then, before she knew it, he grabbed at her waist and dragged her on top of him as he rolled onto his back

Daenerys squealed in surprise as she crashed down atop him, her legs kicking in the air. Her cheek bumped to his chest, and she found herself turn red as she realised how her mouth watered to lick and taste it. But before she could sink too deeply into her own imagination, Jon reached and grabbed at her arse, and he settled her into place, her legs on either side of him, as his hard cock prodded to her wet sex.

“Ride me,” he said, and his voice was dark with lust.

Daenerys could only obey. She reached between her legs and grabbed at Jon’s cock, giving his fat length a few strokes as she coated it with his precum. Then, with a shiver going down her body, she lead his cock to her sex, in between her wet lips, all the way to her entrance. As she sank down onto him, she threw her head back in a long moan, her tight cunt sore as it stretched to allow another man inside of her after she had already come.

Jon grunted below her, and his hands stroked up against her legs, tickling her skin. “Fuck that’s good,” he said, and it made her blush with confidence.

As Daenerys settled onto Jon’s cock, it dawned on her that he was not leading her at all. As she started riding him, as she started setting the pace, it was all her - she wanted to be fucked, she wanted to be filled. Jon merely laid back as she leaned onto his chest, her hands greedily stroking across his skin, and he moaned as she started rocking herself on and off his hard member.

 _When did I become so needy?_ she wondered, feeling her sex growing soaking wet again. She licked her lips, tasting the faint sweat on her own skin. _What did these guys do to me?_ Her upper body was aching. Her bra was starting to feel tight on her skin. She raised a hand to correct the fabric but, as if on cue, another pair of hands sought her from behind and undid the clasp.

Daenerys straightened up as Aegon’s fingers pulled off her bra before reaching around to cup her breasts. He held them, at first gently, before his fingers started moving across them, weighing them, feeling them in his palms.

“You look so good, Miss,” he whispered to her ear.

Daenerys leaned her head back, allowing her to claim his lips, and as she continued riding Jon, she deepened the kiss with Aegon, their tongues slipping together in mix of their warm breaths. His hands kept fondling her breasts, his fingers stretching across her skin until her soft nipples started hardening. Once they were stiff, he trapped them between his fingers, causing her to gasp as his thumbs grazed them.

“Sensitive, are we?” he asked, and she could only moan into his lips as a reply.

“Let me see,” Jon said from below. Before Daenerys could stop him, he pulled up to seat himself, his arms wrapping around her waist as he drew her down onto his cock. His face dipped, and soon she felt his wet tongue stroke across her trapped nipples, teasing her incessantly. She couldn’t wriggle free of Aegon’s hold on her, so all she could do was whimper:

“I called you gentlemen, but I think I was mistaken!”

“You also said you’re a nice girl,” Aegon reminded her with dark laughter in his voice. He squeezed her tits harder, and Jon’s tongue travelled from one breast to the next as he gave both her nipples a few long, warm licks. “But it seems to me you’re best at being _bad_.”

Daenerys gasped and wriggled into Aegon’s warm hold. His chest pressed to her back. His cock slapped against her buttocks. As the cockhead teased the soft flesh of her arse, she heard herself say: “You want me to be bad? Then make me bad.” There was a tense pause. Aegon’s hands slipped from her breasts. Jon’s mouth left her nipples. Daenerys shivered as she thought: _Did I say something wrong? Do they think I’m just some dumb, needy girl?_

But she needed not worry; Jon’s hands led her down with him, pulling her atop his body, his cock still buried in her cunt. Meanwhile, Aegon moved behind her, and she felt his hands on her arse, their hold tight.

“Are you sure, Miss?” he said, his palms soft as they stroked across her skin. She was still a bit sore from Jon’s spanking, but it mattered not to the brother - he lifted his hand and clapped her cheeks, making them jiggle for him. “Because,” he spoke, his fingers dragging between her buttocks, spreading them for him. She could feel how they grazed her asshole, and it made her gasp. “I can be,” he continued, prodding the tip of a finger at her hole, “very, _very_ bad.”

Daenerys moaned, pushing her cheek flat against Jon’s body as Aegon fondled her behind. She was already feeling so _full_ \- Jon’s cock was filling her cunt, and she knew that she couldn’t take much more fucking.

 _But I want it,_ she realised, and she heard how something popped, followed by the unmistakable cool tickle of lube being applied to her behind. _He brought it all this way?_ she thought surprised before Aegon’s fingers moved slowly and gently as he pushed into her, stretching her hole for him. _I want it so, so much. I don’t even care what they do. I just want them to take me._

“I can’t hear you,” Aegon teased, another finger pushing into her, and Daenerys arched her back as she begged:

“ _Please_ fuck me.”

“But I am,” Jon teased. She could hear the amusement in his voice as he reached to cup her face. He moved his body a little, making his cock inch a bit deeper into her.

 _Are you going to force me to say it?_ Daenerys thought, but once Aegon’s fingers slipped from her hole, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed it. _Now_. “I want you to fuck me,” she said, her cheeks going completely red at hearing the words out loud, “ _both_ of you. _Please_.”

Aegon placed a hand on her arse, holding her cheek aside as his cock stroked across her hole. “As you wish, Miss,” he spoke. Then, he started pushing into her.

Daenerys felt her body tense. Her fingertips dug deeply into Jon’s chest below her, seeking for _something_ to hold on to, but it still wasn’t enough. Because with Jon’s cock in her cunt, and Aegon’s cock in her arse, slowly filling her up, she felt things she had never felt before. She felt _full_ , completely taken over by their bodies, and she felt _weak_ , completely at their mercy, but she also felt _good_ \- as if she was being thoroughly fucked in a way that she’d so desperately needed without even knowing.

As Aegon inched his way into her, Jon stopped moving below her, allowing her body to adjust. Daenerys wasn’t sure how to calm herself as all her senses took over, and she could just grasp, whine, gasp, bite, lick, wriggle and quietly plead as the brothers filled her holes completely.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” she whimpered, her blindfold going damp as her eyes watered. It wasn’t from pain, but pleasure, more so as one of Aegon’s hands slipped to her back, pushing her into Jon as the other took hold of her arse, keeping her steady as he started rocking into her.

As Aegon worked up a rhythm, his cock penetrating her behind, Jon moved impatiently beneath her. Before she was fully aware of what was happening, he started rocking too, pushing in and out of her cunt at his own pace. He was more rapid than Aegon, causing her body to be pulled and dragged in every direction as the brothers set their own speed.

Daenerys wasn’t sure if she came, or if she just felt so good that her mind shut down. Either way, she soon found herself unable to focus, and she just gasped for air as she let the brothers fuck her. She felt her lips part. She felt herself drool. She was embarrassed at her own lack of self-control, and at the same time she didn’t think about it at all. Because all she could focus on was how good it felt to have two men inside of her, how _right_ it felt. But also - how she couldn’t take much more.

Luckily, Aegon was already on edge. She sensed he had worked himself close to his limits whilst fucking her cunt, and he was now reaching the edge. She could hear how his grunting deepened, and she felt how his hips moved with greater speed as he got lost in the sense of fucking her. His gentleness was long forgotten, his body taking her with an animalistic need as he rammed into her ass one last time and came with a gasp.

He didn’t pull out straight away. Daenerys felt how he moved above her, his lips dragging down her back, his hands grabbing at her arse once more as his cock went limp. Only then, as he had relieved himself completely inside of her, did he pull out, making her moan as he left her feeling empty.

“I want to come too,” she said, her lips kissing Jon’s skin, licking her way up to his face as she begged him: “Please, Jon, I want to come too.” She felt it in her cunt - how tight it was around his cock, how wet it was, how her nub was tense.

Jon pushed his hands through her hair, dragging her silver locks between his fingertips, as he whispered: “Did you forget?”

Daenerys hummed in confusion, her lips pecking his again and again as she rubbed herself down onto him, trying to make contact with all of his body. “Forget?” she asked.

“When I came in here, I told you I was going to fuck you against the window.”

Daenerys paused, then gasped as Jon suddenly sat up, pushing them to the edge of the bed. He wrapped one arm around her back, the other held her arse as he stood up, his cock still embedded in her, and started to move. It was only when the cool feeling of glass pressed against her back that it dawned on her what was happening.

 _It wasn’t just some stupid fantasy,_ she realised, her body shivering from the cold. _He is actually doing it._ True to his words, Jon trapped her against the window as he started rocking into her, fucking her deeply. From this angle, he seemed able to push even deeper, filling her more than he had on the bed.

Daenerys grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned, at once aware that they were up too high for anyone outside to make out her face, but not too high for someone not to notice that she was being fucked. She was on display. She was exposed. Anyone could be walking by, glancing up, and seeing her - and that thought put her on edge.

As Jon took her, she came for the second time that night. Her body tensed, and she muffled a cry to his neck as her cunt closed in on his cock, her whole frame weakening from the orgasm. It rolled across her, then settled in her head, and she felt herself go limp in his hands, her body completely spent, as Jon fucked her until he reached his own orgasm.

Daenerys was so lost in her senses that she barely felt him fill her. She barely realised that he pulled her away from the window. She only scarcely noticed that she was placed back on the bed, the soft duvet surrounding her, her lips parting in a long, tired moan.

“Where are you?” she asked, her hands grasping at the bed at random. “Please don’t go.” Had she been fully awake, she would’ve kicked herself for making such a pleading. But the brothers complied; they each followed her onto the duvet, one on each side of her, and four arms wrapped around her as she felt herself sink into a deep sleep, her body absolutely spent.

* * *

When Daenerys awoke, the room was dark.

She was still for a moment, just listening for sounds, but she couldn’t hear any. As she moved, her body ached, and she gritted her teeth together as she only slowly sat up. “Hello?” she said, looking around, and it wasn’t until she touched her face that she realised that she was still wearing the blindfold. She tucked it up into her hair and blinked. “Guys?”

The room was empty. The bed was messy, the duvet dragged around at random, the pillows thrown somewhere on the floor. When she glanced to the window, she could see a faint mark from where she’d been fucked, the imprint of her sweat still visible. The sight made her blush, more so as her mind started waking up, and she realised what she’d been involved in.

 _I’ve just had a threesome,_ she thought, and she covered her face embarrassed, taking in a deep breath. _I’ve just let two strangers fuck me._ She shook her head. No, not strangers - she knew them. After all, they’d fucked before. But when she tried to recount what she really knew about them, she realised it was very little - their names, their jobs, their favourite drink. That was about it. Because if she’d truly known them the way she thought, she would have expected to find them in bed next to her.

But as she slipped out of bed, her legs weak as she stumbled across the floor, she saw no sign of them. They were gone.

As Daenerys stopped in front of the wardrobe mirror, she caught sight of herself. Her skin was red from where they’d tucked at her and pulled at her, her cunt was pink from fucking, and her red lipstick smeared down to her chin. She swiftly rubbed it off in the back of her hand as she averted her eyes, thinking: _They got what they came for, and now they’re gone._ She knew it shouldn’t hurt. But somehow it did. She pressed her hand to her chest as she tried to calm herself.

It was then she saw it. In the reflection of the mirror, she noted a stream of light from under the bathroom door. As she turned and walked closer, she could also hear noises - running water. Towels being moved. Light chatter.

Daenerys grabbed at the handle and swung the door open, and she blinked at the sight before her.

There they were, Jon and Aegon. Whoever was who, she could not tell, because they were both stark naked, and both had their hair hanging loosely down their face. One was standing by the sink, one of the hotel’s one-time toothbrushes stuck between his lips, whilst the other was sitting in the marble bathtub, his body submerged in water. As she stared at them, they stared back at her, and no one spoke until the brother by the sink popped the toothbrush free of his lips and smiled at her.

“Hello, Miss,” he said, “slept well?”

Daenerys blinked. “How long was I out?” she asked.

The guy in the bathtub shrugged. “Only a few hours. Four or five?”

She narrowed her eyes. “And you stayed here? The whole time?”

“Not in _here_ , here,” the brother at the sink said. He cleansed out his mouth with water before casually leaning against the counter. “We watched some TV. We had a drink - _great_ minibar, by the way - and then thought we better get cleaned and ready. You know, in case-”

“-in case you were to wake up and want us gone.” The man in the tub rested his chin onto the side of the bath, his grey eyes gentle.

Daenerys looked between them, and a small smile started taking over her lips. _They didn’t leave,_ she thought. A warm feeling spread inside her chest at the realisation. _They were waiting for me._

“When’s your flight?” the guy by the sink asked. “You’re flying out today, right?”

“Not until four this afternoon,” Daenerys said quietly.

“Great! How about breakfast? We know a good place.”

“We can drive you to the airport,” the brother in the tub said. “Maybe look at where you’re off to next?”

“Why, might you two be flying somewhere exciting soon?” Daenerys asked and quirked her brows.

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. “I hear Iceland has some amazing hot springs. Ever been?” They both looked at her, the glimpse in their eyes naughty, and Daenerys could only blush.

 _Seems I will be on the road for a while longer,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheww! A lot of words about fucking, eh? I hope you enjoyed it! Sexy art by DragonandDirewolf AKA my lifesaver and partner in crime for these things. Check out her Tumblr for more.
> 
> This was really fun to do, and I am excited to see their journey continue. I have two other one-shots planned out, each taking place in a different city. If this is your thing, please leave a comment and let me know! Your encouragement is what keeps me writing.


End file.
